Bubble Guppies Wiki
|} N/A (Click the picture above to read the article) |} Added by DeemaIsBestGuppy Chosen by DeemaIsBestGuppy NOTE: Photo of the Week is chosen every Saturday by an administrator. If you have any requests, please report to any of our admins. |} Weekly Polls created by Handsomepuppy32 will be made every Saturday! This Week's Poll: Which Bubble Guppy do you think would win the award for the most masculine? Molly Gil Goby Deema Oona Nonny Bubble Puppy Mr. Grouper Other Polls: What did you think of "Costume Boxing!" and "The New Doghouse!"? I loved them! I only liked "Costume Boxing!" I only liked "The New Doghouse!" I liked some parts in both I didn't like them... I haven't seen them yet! ♪Zip up! ZIP! Zip down! ZIP~!♫ Stop that caaaaart! What do you think of Season 3 so far? EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! I like it It's ok I guess... It's just not the same! Who is your favorite Bubble Guppy? Molly Gil Deema Goby Oona Nonny I can't decide! If you could be a Bubble Guppies Voice Actor for a day, would you? Nah, my voice is terrible YES!YES!I would LOVE to! Maybe No.No.No I can't decide! |} Bubble Guppies Wiki is a website dedicated to providing information on the award-winning Nickelodeon animated series, Bubble Guppies. Take a look around! Captura de pantalla (296).png|Bubble Guppies|link=Bubble Guppies|linktext=Learn about the show! 1kit.png|Characters|link=category:Characters|linktext=Learn about the Characters! Ballet68.jpg|Episodes|link=List Of Episodes|linktext=Learn about the episodes! Brush those teeth.png|Songs|link=Songs|linktext=Learn about the songs! =The Show:= Costume Boxing! and The New Doghouse! have aired! Tell us what you thought about them in our new episodes poll! Fin-tastic News!: Fruit Camp! will be premiering June 19th at 11:00am(EST) and will be premiering June 4th at 11:00am(EST) Click here to find out more! Check out the airings at the bottom of the page to find out which episodes will be on TV this week! Nick Jr's video section has a few episodes and a lot of clips! Check 'em out! You can also buy all of the previously aired epsiodes on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play! (See what else is in store for Season 4) Nickelodeon Upfront o-fish-ally confirmed that new episodes will be aired in 2015! Discuss with us here! Future guest stars have been announced! Find out who they are by clicking here! ---- =The Wiki:= The Wiki Clean-Up is on hiatus and will be revised. This year will mark the Wiki's 5th anniversary! See what events we have planned for the year! ---- =Merchandise:= The Puppy and the Ring is coming to DVD! Find out more about these DVDs by clicking here! (Find out what other Guppies merchandise has been released and what's on the way.) |} ' =~*It's Deema Month on Bubble Guppies Wiki!*~= ' Click here to find out more! |} In order to join this Wiki you must obey the rules listed here. If you see any user doing something wrong please tell Pablor, OfficialTHEJudGes, DeemaIsBestGuppy, Alan The Eng Dude 05, or Natalie 0012. They will be able to help. Click on the wordmark below to go to the Wiki. If you want your wiki to appear here, contact your local admin on that wiki. |}